


enough.

by causalromanogers



Category: Alias (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Evil Alexander Pierce, F/F, F/M, Ivan is trying to be a good dad, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha is Sydney Bristow, Nick is tired of Steve and Nat’s shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Red Room (Marvel), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is Micheal Vaughn, and also is an asshole, but is failing, like super slooow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causalromanogers/pseuds/causalromanogers
Summary: Natasha Romanoff or Natalia Romanova, a 23 year old grad student at UCLA who was studying law and a minor in business, has a secret. She works for the C.I.A. What happens when loyalties are compromised, due the death of her fiancé? Will it get to Natasha? Will it be enough?—Alias au where Steve and Natasha are Vaughn and Sydney.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Ivan Romanov & Natasha Romanov, Ivan Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov & Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov & Melina Vostokoff, Nick Fury & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	enough.

**"The truth is a matter of circumstances; it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."**

...

_Natasha Romanoff, who currently had platinum blonde hair was begin tortured by a pair of Taiwanese soldiers. The two pushed her down, and face submerged in water. They yank her up and handcuffed her to a chair. Natasha was still panting from the water-boarding, while watches in fear as the door in front of her slowly opens._

...

"What is the definition of _enough_? What is it like _being enough_?" The English professor asks. Though she knew it's more a statement then a question. Natasha knew he's just saying it to force them to hand in their papers. He comes around to collect their essays finally stopping in front of her.

"Ms. Romanoff?" He says. Natasha could hear the annoyance in his voice as she scribbled down the last few words before handing him her essay.

"Sorry." She murmured collecting her things and walking out of the large lecture hall.

...

"Alexei, I failed." Natasha complained as the couple walked through campus. Alexei was Natasha's boyfriend, he was doctor who worked at the nearby hospital. He was well respected and regarded by his coworkers and was generally a pretty good.

"No, you didn't. Natasha, you never fail." He tries reassuring her.

"That's not true I failed once in high school." He laughs still rummaging through his bag for something.

"Natalia." He's down on his knee, her hands covered her mouth. _Holy shit! He's proposing!_ He opens the box, which housed a little diamond ring.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?" He smiles unsurely. Tears are streaming down Natasha's face and she smile.

"Yes."

...

"Oh Natasha, its beautiful!" Wanda gushed holding Natasha's hand and glancing at the ring. As the two women walked farther into the house.

"I know." Natasha smiled looking back down at the ring, then looking back at Wanda.

"Your mom would be so happy for you, Nat." She said genuinely. Natasha nodded tearing up a little bit and the two hugged. _Still, she was worried about how her father would take it._

_Alexei rushes to the nearest pay phone in the hospital and dials the number._

_"Ivan Romanoff." His authentic authoritarian voice cut through the cheap hospital phone. You could imagine Ivan, without even seeing him. You could tell he was large, built, army-stock, aka someone you shouldn't mess with._

_"Hello Mr. Romanoff. I'm Alexei, Natasha's boyfriend." Alexei tries to appear calm and contain his excitement. He leans back against the wall. "I'm calling you because I want to ask her to marry me." Then there was silence, nether said anything thing._

_"First of all, Alexei." Ivan clears his throat. "This is a courtesy call." Alexei gulps. "Like when you say to your neighbor, 'We're having a loud party on Saturday night, is that all right with you?' what you really mean is, 'We're having a loud party on Saturday night.'"_

_"Mr. Romanoff-"_

_"Natasha doesn't give a damn about what my opinion is. I need to know if you do." Ivan interrupted the younger man. He wanted to be sure that Natasha wanted this as well, that she wasn't forced into something she didn't want to do._

_"It's a custom to ask the father, sir." His words made Alexei shiver more than the sight of blood._

_"Well then, I'll tell you what. I may become your father-in-law. But I will not be used as part of a charming little anecdote you tell your friends at cocktail parties so they can see what a quaint, old-fashioned guy Alexei really is. Are we clear?" His voice was stern which made Alexei's palms sweat._

_"Yes, Mr. Romanoff." Alexei said quickly._

_"Good. Then welcome to the family." Ivan said shortly, before hanging up the phone._

_No. He isn't wasn't her father._

"How's the bank?" Wanda asks. Which brought Natasha right back to reality. She started to get up and put away some of the dishes.

"The bank is the bank, you know." Natasha shrugged, as my pager went off. Wanda looked at Natasha and sighed knowing she was leaving. "See you later, Nat." Wanda said.

Natasha soon arrives at Union National Bank, making sure to take off her engagement ring before entering the building. "Good morning, Stan," She said smirking as entered the elevator. "How's the hip?" Natasha continued. Stan laughed. "I'm not get any younger, Ms. Romanoff." He said pressing the button.

"Wait!" A younger man yelled loudly, sprinting towards the closing elevator. "Get the next one." Natasha advised. "Please, I just need to stop at 5." The young man pleaded. "Kid," Stan flashed a gun that was holstered on his hip. " _Take the next one._ "

Once Natasha reached the sub level six, she said goodbye to Stan and walked into a white room. The room flashed red before it flashed white, opening a small hidden door.

"Good morning, Nat." Clint Barton said walking towards me. Clint was Natasha's partner, they had been working together for two years and were also best friends. "Morning, Clint." She said smiling. He looked at her strangely, confused by her oh-so-happy demeanor. _She's glowing, he thought._ "Nat,"

The two agents were currently walking to the conference room. "What happened?" Clint asked. "Nothing." Natasha answers shortly but her smile was still beaming. 

Once in the conference room, Alexander Pierce, Natasha and Clint's boss, briefs them on what S.H.E.I.L.D believes to be a "Project Venom" which they think is in the hands of the Chinese since their mole, Edward Charles Allan Brock has recently gone missing. "Natasha and Clint," Pierce looked at us. "You two are to go to Taiwan, and pose as representatives for Roxxon Energy Corporation. Peter will be on stand by and we assist with tech, you leave in four hours." Pierce finishing, and dismissing everyone.

"Good morning, Agent- Ms. Natasha and Agent  
Barton." Peter said. Peter Parker was one of S.H.E.I.L.D'S youngest recruits, he was incredibly smart but still didn't do well with people. He stuttered always made Natasha smile, it reminded her of her younger days in the agency. "Peter," She laughed. "You don't have to call me Ms." Peter blushed before turning around and grabbing the first gadget.

"This is a cigarette lighter," The two nod encouraging him to continue. "But it's secretly a video scrambler. Just light a cigarette and you done." Peter fakes lighting a cigarette for good measure. "Peter." Clint says. "Sorry," He says grabbing the next gadget. "This is a lipstick that's also a camera." Peter looks at Natasha. "All you have to is walking up to the thing you want to take picture of," He held it in his hand. "And click the little button on the side." He showed me the little button.

"He's scared of you." Clint says grinning as the two spies walked out of the. Natasha scoffs, grabbing of her jacket and putting it on. "No, he isn't." She says. "Okay, he isn't," Clint says as walk towards the elevator. "Peter's _attracted_ to you." He sings pressing the button. Natasha laughs and they both go their separate ways.

Natasha is currently running around the near by track with her close friend, Bruce. The two stop to get some water. "Wanda set me up on another date." Bruce sighed loudly and Natasha laughed. He talked about how the date was terrible and how it didn't work out.

"Hey Nat?" Natasha turned from where she was currently stretching. "Do you wanna see a movie this week?" His voice was nervous, his palms were sweaty. "Alexei and I are going to get married." Bruce's face drops. _I can't ruin this for her. He thought._ "That's amazing," Natasha smiles lightly. "I gotta go." He said checking the time. They wave goodbye and Natasha heads home.

"Alexei." Natasha moans out loud.

The two lovers we're making out on Natasha's couch, their bodies pressed closely together moving in a sync. Alexei had kissed a spot on Natasha's neck that made her whimper and moan uncontrollably. "I can't wait for a little one to be right here with us." He says huskily placing kisses on Natasha's stomach. Her body reacted immediately by flinching away from him. Alexei looked her puzzled wondering why she pulled back.

Natasha pulls him upstairs and quickly undresses herself and Alexei. She turns on the shower and tells him to join her.

"I have to tell you something." Natasha said nervously, steam surrounding the small area of the bathroom. "Talia?" He questioned. "I don't work for the bank," She stands completely still. " **I work for the C.I.A.** " Alexei laughs loudly but then looks at Natasha.

...

_The door to the torture room opens, and Swiss doctor Arnim Zola comes in. "Hello Natalia," He smiles a joker like smirk before holding up a syringe. "Don't worry, fräulein. This will be quick." Natasha's eyes widen and the soldiers hold her down as he shoots the syringe into her body. She falls limp as the Zola and his men leave the room._

...

The couple sit down on a park bench and Natasha begins talking. "During my first year; before I met you," She fiddles with her hands. "I was approached by a man in a black suit. He told me that _I fit a profile._ Apparently I was one in a hundred thousand that we're chosen to be in S.H.E.I.L.D."

Alexei finally looked at her. "But why? Why lie, Talia?" He pleaded, softly caressing her cheek. "I needed the money, so I decided to join." She said leaning into his grasp. "What happened after that?" He asked, pulling away from me. "I enjoyed it," Alexei frowned. "Since I advanced so quickly." He begins to walk away. "Alexei, I love you," He turns to her. "I just met the agency first." Natasha genuinely sympathized with him. _Imagine if he had lied to me. She thought._ "I gotta go." He said quickly. "You can't tell anyone about this," Alexei stares at her blankly but nods.

Later on the plane, Natasha stares on her laptop; glancing over the words in her paper. "Hey Clint?" She asks, Barton looks up from his book and nods for her to continue.

"Do you ever feel bad about what we do?" Clint looks at her puzzled but speaks anyway.

"You mean lying to our friends and family," Natasha nods.

"All the time," He sighs but looks at her with a smile. "But we're protecting them by not telling them." Clint flashes a slight smile before returning back to his reading.

"Hey Clint," Natasha called out from behind the curtain. "Yeah?" Clint called back as I walked out from the curtain. "Can you zip me?"  
She asks softly. The navy blue dress and platinum blonde wig made her look glamorous but still more innocent than some of the dresses she's worn in the past. He zipped her up and glanced forward her figure in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Nat." He said rubbing her shoulders. She thanked him in a mumbled whisper as she's began to set up their coms.

Finally at the embassy, the two walk in and assess the playing field. Natasha looks around and spots two guards near the staircase. "Two guards on northwest stairs." Clint glances over. "You'll need to cause a diversion." Natasha walks over to a waiter grabbing a glass of champagne. "Mission plan: Turtle Doves." She says over coms, glancing at him. Clint begins to fumble around the ballroom and falls down. The guards rush towards him giving me a chance to escape down the stairs.

...

Meanwhile, Alexei stood around his apartment drinking, when he decided to pick up the phone. "Talia," His voice slurring. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't understand your job. I can live with it," Alexei pauses, sighing. " **Natalia, people aren't spy's forever.** And I believe we can make this work. But we really need to talk about the kids thing..." He trails off.

Unbeknownst to both Alexei and Natasha, Alexander Pierce had put a bug on Natasha's answering machine which replayed her betrayal back to Pierce and S.H.E.I.L.D.

Still the mission, Natasha locates Project Venom. "2 minutes until videos back online." Clint's voice punctures the silence. Natasha looked wide-eyed at the black bubble vibrating in the coil. "1 minute, Nat." She quickly takes the pictures of the device and rushes out of facility. "What are you doing here?!" A mans voice called out behind her. _Make an excuse, Nat._ "Sir," She decides to adopt and southern accent. "I was just looking for the bathroom." Natasha acted nervously and the man looked at her strangely before gesturing up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Alexei, I'm back." She says smiling once the door opens. Natasha looks around the room and spots a tipped over lamp.

"Alexei?"

She stalks further into the apartment and hears the sink running. Natasha looks at the scene in front of her in horror. Alexei laying in his bath tub, covered in blood. Natasha breaks down in front of his lifeless body, grasping for any bit of hope. She gets up, collects herself and heads to the office.

People stared at her tear stained cheeks as she sauntered up to Pierce's office. Pierce signaled Peter to leave as Natasha stood a couple feet from his desk. "You killed him." She whispered softly. Pierce looks at her and tries to prepare an answer.

"You killed him! He was innocent and you killed him!"

Natasha, now had tears streaming down her cheeks. " _You_ Natasha, compromised the safety of everyone in this office." He rang back realizing those were the wrong words. Natasha gets up and begins to walk out before turning around. **"You killed Alexei and I will never forgive you for that."**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy this by leaving a comment and kudos! ;)


End file.
